NIH and other Institutional bodies have mandated training to increase researchers' knowledge of research ethics and awareness of the standards that regulate research integrity. Educational initiatives aim to uphold the integrity of the profession of scientific inquiry and, when research involves human subjects, ensure adequate protection of their safety. Our project will provide a basis for assessing and improving educational efforts, by evaluating factors that may hinder responsible conduct in research involving human subjects. We hypothesize that researchers may be influenced by professional climate, institutional social structures, and ethical norms that derive from sources other than research integrity guidelines. One of our project aims is to define these challenges, which may present barriers to responsible conduct of research with human subjects. Efforts to ensure compliance with standards for research integrity are likely to succeed only if they explicitly acknowledge and address barriers to compliance. This project will assess the presence and importance of such barriers through information gathered in interviews and focus groups with researchers and other key informants. Data will be assessed using frameworks derived from the social sciences. Additionally, the information gathered will inform the development of institutional and researcher self- assessment tools to be used to promote more collegial and productive research environments through local educational efforts.